Freedom Fighters
by Verdant K. Night
Summary: The DigiDestined from the first three season fight for their lives (and minds) on earth against an alian menace. (I don't own Digimon, there's my disclaimer)
1. Part One: The Hideaway

Freedom Fighters

Part One: The Hideaway

Takato Matsuda jumped as the door slammed behind him. No one should know he was here. Slowly turning around he saw a dark outline in the shadows, which rasped, "Don't interfere. You will be Confined if you attempt further disruption. You are an inferior creature, you cannot be allowed Freedom. Just give in… Confinement is so wonderful… you shall never need fear if you simply come to our side… just come with me." Takato spat on the shape contemptuously and out lunged a young man with a heavy build bearing a knife. Takato dodged to the side and the man's momentum carried him forward into the derelict library wall. It had fallen into disrepair since the Mika'Tursien, nicknamed Wraiths by free humans, had come to Earth. The bulky man charged again and this time knocked Takato off his feet, but only grazed him with the knife. Winded, Takato stumbled to his feet before the much larger man. The man attempted pinning Takato to a wall with his shoulder, but the Tamer deftly sidestepped and grabbed the knife from the man's loose grip. He stabbed the knife through the man's head right behind the jaw, and it came out the other side covered in blood. Takato pulled out the knife and slipped it his pocket, ready for later use, and stepped outside the New York City library hulk. He advanced to the center of an old, dying streetlight the Wraiths had missed in their great turn-off of the lowest levels. By then he realized more men in their early 20s had surrounded him, just outside the lightbulb's circle of light. Takato drew the knife, preparing for another onslaught of weak-minded fools. _The Wraiths never did realize these flunkies were insufficient._ He thought. Then, startling enough, a Wraith stepped out of the darkness and into a shadow that originated in it. It spoke softly and silkily, "Takato Matsuda, the famous rebel hero, I always wanted to meet you. You cannot escape. We can do this the hard way or the easy way. Join us, and you'll go through no pain. But if you refuse, I assure you, you shall not survive the torture if you persist with this stubborn foolishness. Can't you join everyone else? Do you think you're somehow better than these people? They chose this of the own accord, and they're fine."

"Liar!" Takato yelled, "You tricked them! All of them!"

"Calm yourself, please Takato. Such emotion, hate, loathing, fury, rage… They are obsolete with us. Gone forever. It's perfect this way."

"But what about camaraderie, friendship, hope, courage?! You take those too." The alien made an approximation of a shrug despite its lack of solid form.

"A minor inconvenience. Its better to feel nothing at all than such despicable emotions."

"You won't find the others. Know that, and that as I go to my grave I bring my secrets with me!" Takato jumped an unsuspecting member of the mob around him. He stabbed the knife, moved on. More and more men died until finally they moved back into the circle, and the Wraith came forward, its darkness putting out the streetlight. None saw Takato Matsuda screaming in that dark alley that night. Certainly none save the Wraiths thought he would ever scream again.

"Whaddya mean Takato didn't come back last night? He had to have!" Jeri screeched.

"I'm sorry Jeri. Neither Tai nor I saw him come back last night, and we were up on guard duty all night." Izzy Izuma, now in his late teens, explained patiently.

"He probably just had to hide out for the night and is on his way here now," Sora Takenouchi consoled the younger girl.

"Well… I guess that makes sense. Lets pack up, and if he's not here by the time we're ready to leave, he'll just have to find us at the next stop on our route." Jeri conceded. The DigiDestined and Tamers, minus Takato, packed their meager belongings-Digivice variants, D-terminals, card packs, et cetera-and rations. They left, bound for a small, secluded area in the north side of New York City. The crept along the lowest levels of the city, the only portion still looking like it did before the Wraiths came. Always watching for the "Long Patrols" performed by the Wraiths slaves, they snuck and hid, checking around every corner. At the very center of downtown, they were waylaid suddenly by a long patrol-with a Wraith commander! The 18 free DigiDestined backed together into a circle. Drawing knives and grabbing any large, blunt objects that came to hand, they prepared for yet another scuffle. Roughly two score young men and women, all fighting fit, closed in on the resistance fighters. They fought with wild abandon against the fighters, the desperation of one with nothing to lose aiding them greatly. Unfortunately, the numbers and added strength of the Wraith backed them into a corner in front of a sporting goods store. Out of breath Tai grinned insanely at his compatriots and said, "Well this is it, Custer's last stand. Been nice knowing you all." He winked at Matt and Davis quickly. Suddenly the three of them hurled skateboards they had hidden in the small crowd (and which Jeri, one of the smallest, had snuck inside to get), bowling over many of the advancing opponents and giving the team a chance to a make a break down the alley to the side of the shop. Seeing an open window at the top of a basement, they slipped down quietly. The chasing enemies rounded the corner when only Cody was still in the alley. Knowing going down would do no good and only compromise his friends' safety, he dashed farther down the alley, huffing and puffing to stay ahead of the onrushing killers. Eventually he reached a high stone wall, which slowed him down enough that the fastest of the group, the Wraith, could "grab" him with its dark tendrils of mist and shadow. Cody cried out and, knowing he did not have the mental fortitude to keep the location of the others from the Wraiths throughout the torture, stabbed himself repeatedly, hoping to hit his heart and other vital organs. Blood gushed from his arteries as he died quickly. The DigiDestined, watching the gruesome scene from the relative safety of the basement wished they could help him, but they knew that they too would die or be captured in the effort. They shut the window once the hunters were out of earshot and considered what to do next.

"Ok, we have to assume Takato is dead or captured, judging by what just happened," Jeri wailed at Tai's statement.

"Calm down, Jeri." Kari shushed her.

"Furthermore," Matt continued in Tai's vein of thought, "if he is captured, we must assume they can and will torture him to discover our routes, henceforth their ambush back there. So, where will we stay?"

"Why not here?" Joes voice carried from much farther down into the basement, where he was inspecting their surroundings. The basement was huge, extending underneath the entire block, with stairs to the other several floors of abandoned city. It was sparsely furnished but comfortable.

"It _would_ make a good base of operations against the Wraiths," Izzy murmured. 

"All in favor say 'Aye'!" Davis crowed. Shouts of  "aye" echoed 'round the basement. This brought the groups of people, usually quite young, out of the dimly lit corners and nooks they had hid in.

"Who're you?" A gruff female voice asked them. The DigiDestined turned to face a woman in ragged clothes little older than they. She had dark hair and eyes, light skin, and was slender but obviously strong and quick.

"The DigiDestined. We're sorry to intrude upon your homes, we were just running from the Wraiths." T.K. apologized.

"Whatever. You're against the Wraiths, you're welcome here. I'm Crystal Ledor, elected leader of these peoples, all of whom are fugitives from the Wraiths. Welcome to the Hideaway."

"Uhh… thanks," Yolie shook her hand, "We really appreciate that."

"Not a problem. What'd you do, other than refusal to let them into your heads, to get them on your tail? We saw they had a Wraith on your tail. You must be pretty important."

"Forceful resistance. We nearly blew one of their camps for those they haven't broken yet, but the operative that went in got captured." Ryo explained.

"Forceful resistance?" Crystal stared incredulously, "That's crazy! Although I was thinking of trying it, few here are fighters. We'd be slaughtered, just like your friend in the alley."

"We could always try to whip them into shape," Davis suggested, "We do have experience fighting those things."

"Not a bad idea… Council Call! Council Call!" She yelled out to the bedraggled survivors who came to her call. All in all there were about 500 from all floors of the Hideaway crowded into the basement.

"These warriors are the DigiDestined and they have been fighting the Wraiths all the time we've hidden down here. Its time to fight back, and these folks are going to show you how. Oldsters, go on about your business, you'll be briefed on how you can contribute later. If you're too young to fight don't worry, you can help by scouting. All able bodied 'recruits' form up into 18 ranks, on the double! You are now members of the Digital Resistance Fighters of New York!" Crystal belted out orders. The men and women there that day worked harder than ever before. The twenty-score of them trained all that day, took an hour-long rest period to eat and sleep, and then worked all the next. The DigiDestined were good teachers, and the DRF were in top condition from surviving the Wraiths under-level searches, so things went smoothly. After a week of such rigors, the DRF's Commanders (the DigiDestined, Crystal, and Crystal's two lieutenants, Sarlin and Kigan) judged them ready for a first mission: A supply raid.

Armed with knives and the such, the DRF ventured in squads of twenty to a Wraith supply depot in the Bronx. Each group snuck in a different way, on a different floor of the chrome skyscraper, and with a different destination. The target supplies were foodstuffs in mass quantities, simple firearms, shelters, hover-transports, communication units, data from Wraith computers, and PPCs (Pocket Personal Computers, handheld supercomputers). Flawlessly executed, they suffered no casualties while the Wraith's guards were all killed without an alarm going off, allowing the DRF to make several trips in and out for added supplies. Leaving jubilantly, they returned 'home' to the Hideaway. Enough PPCs and comm. units had been taken to distribute one to every soldier and still have some left over, allowing for an effective encrypted battle network, referred to as the Warnet. They used the data from the Wraith computers and their own reconnaissance endeavors to create an accurate map of all levels of the city. They used other previously unknown abandoned blocks and buildings as forward bases, while keeping the Hideaway as their base of operations. Throughout those first two weeks, Henry, Rika, Kazu, Kenta, Ryo, and most of all Jeri grew agitated with waiting to try to save Takato. So late at night they crept out without even the PPC/comm. units to the camp where Takato was believed to be held…

To Be Continued in Part Two: Search and Rescue…


	2. Part Two: Search and Rescue

Freedom Fighters

Part Two: Search and Rescue

Armed with only the customary DRF knives, the Tamer rescue force slunk along to the prison camp (for those who refused to allow their minds to be invaded by Wraiths) where Takato was held. Upon reaching the large, gray building Rika quickly dispatched the guard at the back door. Each tamer took on a different floor to speed up the search. None knew that though Takato was in the building, his mind could not be found.

Back at the Hideaway, Ken discovered the Tamer's disappearance. He hurriedly called the DRF Commanders together. Immediately they convened to discuss a course of action.

"We don't know where they went, so we can't follow to help with whatever they do. But we can't stay here, if they're captured the Wraiths'll know where we are," Joe began without preamble.

"Thanks for point out the obvious," Tai commented dryly.

"Where's your great idea, eh genius?" Matt cut in angrily. Tai growled inarticulately.

"Why don't we just perform a raid? That should keep us out of the way long enough," Crystal suggested calmly. Sarlin and Kigan rapidly agreed, and other agreements of varying enthusiasm joined in soon after. All mustered their troops (and the six score of the missing). They were going to save Takato at last!

Jeri dodged another shot from the pistol by ducking behind a crate of foodstuffs. The guard of floor 22 was armed more heavily than any previously. Jeri suspected the most important prisoners were here. The young guard circled around to the other side of the boxes. He unloaded another few rounds at Jeri, but again the girl proved to fast for him. Jeri padded along silently, until she was straight behind him. Hearing her feet when Jeri got within ten feet, the guard whirled on her. Jeri, thinking swiftly, threw her knife into the man's gut, retrieved her knife, and traveled into the hallway connecting the cells. The beige walls pressed in at her, and she had trouble thinking straight. _Must be the Wraith mental pressures around here_, she realized. Finally she reached Takato's cell. Inside he gazed blankly at the door. Jeri dashed in and hugged him fiercely, crying quietly into his shoulder. "I thought they broke you… Thank heaven you're all right, Takato." Takato looked at her as if she were crazy,

"Who're you? Who's Takato? And why are you bothering me?"

"I'm Jeri, I'm here to break you out. And you're Takato!"

"Jeri? I've never met anyone named Jeri in my life." Jeri grew angry.

"Stop kidding around Takato!"

"Stop calling me Takato. My designation is L2294. Please leave. I have important work to do."

"No you don't! You have to leave with me, now!"

"Go away." Jeri refused. "Now." Jeri didn't budge. "Guards!" Takato yelled. Two guards with handguns walked in shortly, keeping their weapons trained on Jeri. Jeri only stared at Takato helplessly as she was hauled away. Takato went back to staring at the door.

The DRF arrived at the prison quickly thanks to the hover-transports. Inside, they combed every floor individually, finding most opposition eliminated. Eventually, Ken and Yolie, who had been trying to break into the computer systems, succeeded. They discovered Takato's location rapidly and moved onto new data about the Wraiths. Yolie gasped and Ken yelled, "Izzy! You might want to come see this!" Onscreen was a report on two experimental pieces weaponry to be used to catch freedom fighters: handheld and large-scale energy weapons, and mechanized patrol devices to be armed with them. "This is amazing. We have to have this stuff," Izzy breathed.

"My thoughts exactly," Ken concurred.

"Which first?"

"Weapons first. More valuable to both sides."

"Makes sense." Their conversation was interrupted by a loud noise at the other end of the corridor. A squad of twelve guardsmen stomped towards them. Ken detached his PPC from the terminal and sent the data out to the Warnet. The three DRF Commanders dashed away, towards a long staircase. The security personnel opened fire on them and cut down Yolie without asking for surrender. Ken tripped and fell. When Izzy bent to help him up, he groaned, "Run!" an order Izzy obeyed as Ken was shot to death. Izzy narrowly escaped from the bullets by meeting his score of troops, who exacted revenge on the guards. It was a somber moment as Izzy looked down at his friend's bodies, but what they had sacrificed for was invaluable.

Kenta and Henry heard the firefight on floor 22, the floor between them, and climbed or walked down the stairs to discover it's cause. They came upon the fallen guard and Henry confiscated his gun. The pair then found Takato's cell, but he simply called for the guards again. One came but was shot by Henry's new gun. They left Takato in his cell, believing he was under Wraith control and not simply mad. They continued down the corridor and found the holding area with the other guard and Jeri in it. In the firefight that ensued, the guard shot and killed Jeri, killed Kenta (who wasn't fast enough to step behind cover before being shot), and wounded Henry in the leg before being killed. He tried dragging himself along to the stairs but a final guard finished him off in sight of freedom.

The building secured, the DRF realized Takato could not be saved, nor could most of the other captives, as many had been driven insane. They gathered their 30 dead and buried them in a mass grave near the Hideaway. After a brief memorial service, the DRF Commanders convened to discuss the matter of the energy weapons. It was soon decided: They would strike at sunrise.

To be continued in Part Three: Advancing Warfare…


	3. Part Three: Advancing Warfare

Freedom Fighters

Part Three: Advancing Warfare

The sun set on New York City, inflaming the sky. The DRF of New York broke into mission groups of 100 a block away from the Wraith Research and Experimental Technology Facility. One Group, headed by Mimi, Izzy, Kazu, and Joe, was going to attempt to find the data and blueprints for the energy weaponry, which had been designated Arc Chargers. Two Group, under Matt, Ryo, Tai, TK, and Davis, was charged with acquiring any components and working models of the Arc Chargers. Three Group was commanded by Sora, Rika, Kari, and Crystal and was supposed to eliminate all opposition. Kigan and Sarlin stayed at the Hideaway and the nearest forward base (designated RETF1) respectively with the remaining ten-score troops split between them. One Group came in on the top floor, Two Group came in on ground level, and Three Group entered on the thirteenth floor, halfway between them. One Group found little resistance at first and reached their destination- a twenty-fourth floor terminal in a research lab containing the needed information. As it was uploading to the Warnet via Izzy's PPC several dozen guards charged in at the team. The DRF set up a defensive ring around the terminal. The firefight that broke out killed many DRF operatives before the threat was neutralized. Mimi and Joe, taken by surprise, were unable to find cover in time and were cut down in the crossfire. The upload complete, Izzy grabbed his PPC in a daze and left under escort, mumbling, "It happened again… It happened again…"

Two Group was by far the luckiest group, because of the lax security to the lower levels. Minor injuries were sustained, but nothing serious occurred. None of the few guards expected to _actually_ be attacked. They took the 25 Arc Chargers (which looked like a miniature MagnaAngemon's wrist-sword) and returned to RETF1. They weapons lacked a portable power source. So, a long and slow experimentation process began.

"No, you're doing it wrong. The batteries go in the other way!" Tai exclaimed exasperatedly.

"I know what I'm doing! I don't think you've ever worked with miniature fusion reactors either." Davis shot back.

"And besides, they aren't batteries, Tai," Matt corrected him.

"Matt, kindly shut up, we're trying to turn this on here." Tai retorted. TK sighed at his friend's antics. Over in a corner Ryo was working with his D-arc and PPC. TK wondered what he was doing that was so important at this time. "Hey, Ryo, what're you doing over there?"

"Trying to fix this. It keeps blinking like Cyberdramon were trying to use card energy."

"Oh."

"Wait! What did you just say?" Matt gazed at Ryo intently.

"I said its acting like its trying to transmit power to Cyberdramon."

"Point it at the Arc Chargers and activate it."

"Why?"

"Just do it!" Matt yelled impatiently.

"Fine, geez." He pointed it at the Arc Chargers and pressed a button on its front. A Light shot from it and flew into each Arc Charger, spurring them into life. Tai picked up the humming mechanism, strapped it to the back of his wrist and squeezed the trigger at the target they had earlier set up for such a purpose. A purple-green disk cut through the target and the wall like they were jello. "Awesome!" Davis hurried to see how far the shot went.

Meanwhile, Three Group hadn't been doing so well in their extermination attempt. They had been pinned by enemy forces in an enormous room filled with pillars like redwoods that served no apparent purpose. _Probably for cornering resistance fighters,_ Sora thought cynically just as her PPC comm. beeped with a young mans voice on it.

"Help! Anybody… waylaid… Wraiths… hiding… only a matter of time…help us!" most of the words of the distress signal were blocked by static, but Sora got the gist. She returned the call.

"Sora here of the Digital Resistance Fighters of New York. What's your position and status?"

"Chicago, Illinois. A few dozen of us in the Chicago Resistance Corps are still alive. Assistance would be appreciated. How soon can you get here?"

"Few hours"

"Good. I think we can keep running 'till then. Later Takenouchi."

"Wait! Who are you, and how do you know my last name?"

"Anthony. I'm another DigiDestined. I was at the battle with MaloMyotismon and the sealing of the Chicago gate. I recalled your name from those events. But enough chitchat. Get over here, a.s.a.p. please!"

"Got it." Sora commed Crystal, "We need that Special Ops group you've been training, and as many hover transports as it takes to get them to Chicago."

"Chicago?"

"Another resistance group, the CRC, is on the run from Wraiths. A DigiDestined seems to be useful. They would be a useful asset."

"Alright. I'll comm. Sarlin, she'll take them there to help. The Arc Charges I've been told we have will be given to them." At that moment, One Group, led solely by Kazu, burst into the pillar room behind the Wraith soldiery's blockade, raining fire upon them. They turned to fight the new threat, but Three Group set upon them from behind. They were decimated in the crossfire. "Took you long enough!" Rika complained to Kazu, "Hey, I could have left you there!" Both groups hurried to RETF1, where the two-dozen special operatives had just left.

Anthony and Sarlin walked into the Hideaway tired and bedraggled, but Sarlin was grinning stupidly for some reason. Crystal paid it no mind as she started the briefing of the DRF commanders.

"Okay, we've got our Arc Chargers and blueprints and are working on production right now. Obviously there are more resistance groups out there, as proven by the existence of Anthony here and the CRC. It seems that the overwhelming majority of freedom fighters are DigiDestined for some reason, according to the calls I've sent out. There has been talk of unification. I proposed a global DRF made from all the various groups. I've already had thousands of signers of the alliance agreement and you'll all be allowed to sign it after the meeting. It resides on the Warnet, which has been connected with all other similar networks and extended to those without such connections…" The meeting continued, but something was brewing just under the surface. Something was itching to set its plans in motion…

To be continued in Part Four: Our Own War…


	4. Part Four: Our Own War

AN: I'm starting AN's now (obviously) and I'd anyone who reads this (does anyone, other than Rukimakino?) be prepared for some weird crap with parallel universes. And no, I didn't forget Suzy; she'll come in later. Sorry if this episode is particularly short, they'll get longer soon.

Claimer: Even though, as it says in my description, I don't own Digimon, I do own the characters Kigan, Sarlin, and Crystal, as well as the Arc Chargers and the Wraiths. Anthony belongs to himself, or maybe his parents, depending on your interpretation of the law. Please ask before using.

Freedom Fighters:

Part Four: Our Own War

The chrome dropship touched earth, rattling the nearby doorframes and shattering windows as it clattered to a halt. A ground-level door opened and released a plague of shadow upon the Odaiba district's largest residential area. Screams were heard in houses as a loud, deep voice bellowed. "We are the Mika'Tursien. You are fools to have refused our generous offer. From this day forth we declare you non-persons, and you shall be treated as such. You humans are too stubborn and set in your ways to see progress. You should have joined us and lived as our equals." As the disembodied voice completed its litany, 19 teenagers burst from the apartment building of Tai and Kari Kamiya. Takato Matsuda clearly thought, "There's something wrong here…" but everything else was foggy because reality warped and he was standing before Guilmon, telling him goodbye. "Why am I telling him bye?" Takato thought, still confused. Again, he was somewhere else moments later-this time New York City, site of the last Digital Gate to be sealed by the Digidestined around the world. They had acted as preparers of safehouses for the Tamers and other Odaiba Digidestined, who's D-3s and D-arcs were the only means of sealing the gates. Digidestined and Digimon from all around New York had come to contribute energy or say their farewells. The Digimon all entered the gate and disappeared shortly before it was closed. Without Imperialdramon to lug them around and all human transportation shut down by the Wraiths, the Digidestined were stranded. A bright light flashed and Takato, still feeling the ever-present nagging sensation in the back of his mind, appeared in an old, rundown library. Then he remembered! He was supposed to steal a Wraith-_pain!_-no, Mika'Tursien-ah, relief-ship and decimate a prison camp. But then there was the man, and the streetlight, and the, the, the…

Takato screamed and sat up in his cell. Every night he dreamt that strange, horrible dream. Every night it stopped at the same point and he wondered what it-"AHH!" Takato felt excruciating pain and stopped thinking along that path. Two voices in his head seemed to speak simultaneously. "It was true," said a young girls voice. "It was only a dream," said something inhuman."

"Who am I?"

"Takato/L2294."

"Who are you?"

"Jeri/L2294."

"How can you be me?"

"It isn't/I am everything. I can be you too, if you let me." Takato puzzled over the contradictory statement.

"You're my room?" Takato asked in confusion, believing his room was the universe.

"He's lying/Yes. Let me be you as well."

"I don't know…"

"Takato, look to your left. Walk to that wall, then turn right/Don't listen to her." Takato did so, and gasped.

"What happened to my room?" Takato looked at a sweeping green pasture, suspended two dimensionally in space a few feet from the floor.

"Its not part of your room, enter it/There's nothing there. Nothing can ever change."

"Oh, shut up already." Takato stepped through, and left reality behind.

"Not again! Why do those moron tamers always have to run off like that?" Tai sighed and flopped down on one of the few old, dusty couches in the Hideaway basement. In a small circle were the remaining Digidestined, minus the tamers who had again snuck out at night, this time with Arc Chargers. Crystal and her lieutenants were in the circle as well.

"I'm sure they'll be back soon. They're probably out on an errand or something." Matt opined.

"Why would they have brought Arc Chargers if that's the case?" Tai retorted.

"I never said it was routine, meat-for-brains."

"Shut up, Matt."

"Make me."

"Just watch me!" Tai jumped to his feet.

"I'll watch you-fail miserably." Before Tai could get a word out, Sora interrupted.

"Can you two ever stop arguing? Lets focus on what's important here."

"I agree. And I think Izzy should… uh, Izzy?" Anthony waved his hand in front of Izzy, who had done nothing but stare at his feet the whole meeting.

"I killed them… They're all dead… I killed them… They're all dead…" He mumbled over and over in a flat voice, like when Vademon controlled him.

"Guys, I think something's wrong with Izzy…" Anthony continued.

"Lets get that kid a doctor…or, better yet, a psychiatrist. He needs some serious help!" Kari suggested, while everyone hoped fervently such an idea would work.

Rika, Kazu, and Ryo panted for breath. "That was close!" Kazu wheezed.

"You weren't kidding when you said this level had tough security!" Ryo breathed, "How'd you know it was gonna be this bad, Rika?" She smiled enigmatically and said, "Just follow me. Takato's cell is right down this hall."

Takato, meanwhile, was not only not where they expected him to be, he wasn't even in the same universe. He stared out over a vast plain and decided it needed some work. "Oh well, its better than nothing." He said to himself. Just then, the plain became five rolling hills in a circle, each with a gigantic statue atop it. He looked at the one directly before him and fainted. He had looked in his own face.

"Well, where is he?" Kazu asked exasperatedly. Rika stared, flabbergasted, at Takato's empty cell. "He must have given in. Dammit!" She stormed out, never realizing she missed the gate because she didn't step inside and look.

Takato looked at this new world, saw all, and knew it was his.

"Now what?" Ryo asked a frustrated Rika.

"Now… we… find the wraiths here, and kill them, and make sure none of them do anything like this again. Ever."

To Be Continued in:

Part Five: Fallen Angels


End file.
